Together Again (Magic of the Past 2)
by Rising from the Ashes YOLT
Summary: The team got new teammates. And Ame is acting weird? Magic of the Past 2. Possible reedits later.
England POV

If they weren't about to get killed in a bubble, it would have been an extremely beautiful moment. Denmark swung her ax like a psycho with a purpose, which she just might be! Behind her Sweden defended her weak points and double tasked by taking out the villains. They reversed the positions. Sweden attacked while Denmark defended her. The positions were switched so quickly that she couldn't tell who was doing what. They worked fluidly. Watching them fight was like watching professional ballerinas out on a killing spree using their dance moves and sharp objects as weapons or something like that. They both worked swiftly and quickly, gracefully defeating their enemies side by side. Though they looked as if they were talking to each other while they fought, they really did seem to be having a good time, which would be great if the bubble isn't going to kill them in less than five minutes.

Denmark and Sweden were in their fighting attire instead of their swimsuits like last time they transformed. Denmark had on a red jumpsuit that showed a lot of cleavage and went down to her thighs. She had a black corset vest type thing where she had straps but the boob part was not part of it… Finally she wore long black boots all the way up to her knees. Sweden had a light blue dress on with a dark blue corset that was like a belt on her. She wore transparent dark blue tights with light blue tights. Sweden had on fingerless dark blue gloves. Needless to say they both looked quite exquisite.

Exquisite enough that at the same time they looked ready for the runway (with a lot more bruises though). Though their looked very different in Nyotalia and not only in outfit but figure and hair. Sweden is very tall with a slim figure and long straight blonde/platinum hair. While Denmark shorter than her even though she is also tall is very busty in both boobs and butt and her hair is insanely crazy because it went in every direction (I am going to have to teach that girl what a brush looks like and how to use it!) and it went to the shoulder. Denmark and Sweden also had paler skin than they used too.

The two Nordic countries fought and did their best to rescue them from the grasp of Ame. Which is shocking since until now Ame had ever attached them with any lasting damage. Ame told them that she hanged back from fully attacking but they had no idea that what extent or if she just said that to get in their heads. They know now that she was not lying to the slightest and she still claims not to be going all out, which is absolutely terrifying. Ame had put them in a floating glass bubble that they couldn't penetrate because they were exhausted and their injuries prevented them from breaking free. They had a lot of chances to escape because Ame stood away from the group watching in fascination and cheering slightly whenever the two Nordics gained a foot of ground toward them. Which seriously irritated me, it is really hard sometimes to tell whose side she was on by the way she acted, acted times they acted like allies and others like an enemy.

Finally the Nordics are here. Ame's minions defeated forms surrounded them. Denmark and Sweden stood side by side in Nyotalia form and for the first time in a very long time the teammates are at the same end of the battlefield. Ame simply smiled, snapped her fingers causing her minions to disappear and the bubble England, Italy, Japan and Germany were into pop open. Ame still standing with a wide smile on her face is undeniably happy.

"This is all I wanted. I know I should be angry, the SBEO is but I can't it has been such a long time since I saw you two in action with each other, I love it so much! You two fought so much… " Ame began to cry while smiling a smile that rivaled the sun. "The others would be so happy to see you guys right now. You have no idea how much they all missed this!" She snapped her fingers again and with that she was gone.

Breathing heavily Denmark grinned and Sweden flashed a small smirk.

"Well that goes into my top ten awesome things I have done. And also what is with that goodbye?"

"No idea, I guess she knows us personally. And yes that is an interesting experience."

"Ah come on! That is all you have to say on how much ass we kicked?"

"...Yes."

"You suck so much!"

Sweden looked at her for a moment then stuck out her tongue and made a weird sound. They both laughed, Sweden smiling awkwardly and making a small hah sound more but whatever. Denmark through her arms around Sweden laughing. Sweden just stood there. Not extremely comfortable but happy. Matthias and Berwald argued a lot because of something that happened in middle school. That was all anybody knew. But… But now they were a team and it looked like what ever happened was gone in the past.

"Alright they let's go to my- someone's house and celebrate." Denmark cheered after her and Sweden had finished their little celebration. "So we can relax and unwind, talk about how awesome Sweden and I were, and too lastly for you guys to fully explain this Nyotalia thing and why we are girls again!"

Nodding everyone agreed to go to Sweden's house to explain everything.

(((*TIMESKIP*)))

At Berwalds house in his room with the door locked we began to discuss. First on how hilarious Berwald Mother looked gaping at Matthias like a fish, absolutely shocked. Then on The First Big Battle we ever had. We had dubbed for the battle that just took place. Finally we explained all we knew about Nyotalia and how if they acquire an item that was important to them that they used to own before they died (the items call to them in a way). They didn't have to carry it once they transformed- the feelings should have enveloped them and kept them going but sometimes you needed to hold the item cause the feeling that cause your transformation do fade out. I have a guitar chip; Italy a beautiful sketch of a couple women (who actually look familiar but no one could put their finger on it); Germany a cross necklace; Japan has this fake flower with beads on it that can go in his hair; Denmark got this little dark red hat; Sweden actually has the weirdest item of all: a Christmas ornament with a picture of a dog wearing a pair of antlers, there used to be words but no one could make it out. We then officially told them about our previous lives explaining how we used to have past lives and apparently we got unfinished business.

We finally told them that they didn't have to join in if they didn't want to. We wouldn't judge them- harshly. Soaking it in they both looked at each other than at us. Slowly they nodded at each other than us.

"Okay fine you convinced us. We will join you." Sweden finally said.

"Really." Was all that Germany could say, the shock showed clearly on her face.

"Ya, really. We have to find the other Nordics and you guys really need our help." Denmark state calmly. Which was a surprise since everything with Matthias is loud and at times annoying. I guess even he could tell how serious the situation is. "I have a few ideas, actually."

Ludwig and I looked at him. Ideas? Oh please don't be stupid!

"It seems that we are connected to our past lives so we can look up our country's relations! We can see who they are close to and try to see if any of the countries stereotypes fit into anybody we know." He looked proud. I started to try and let him down gently when Kiku interrupted me.

"That is actually a good idea." Ignoring the stares he got he continued. "Japan, Germany, and Italy used to be the top dogs in the Axis that was formed during the World Wars. I believe they continued to be good friends after the World Wars. Ludwig, Feliciano, and I transformed together. Another factoid of why it is a good idea is because Denmark and Sweden had lots of wars and cannot get along well today even though they are trying to they don't get along. And until the First Big Battle, Matthias and Berwald had a big fight that lead them to constantly argue with each other."

After Kiku finished explaining, everybody was nodding along.

"Japan and England will work together to get the best characteristics of the countries as possible then we will divide them based on relations. Next week from today after school we will gather in the library and tell each other our ideas." Agreed?" Everyone nodding and voiced that they understood when Ludwig finished with the new battle plan.

"Alright! Let's go home and next week we shall get started!"


End file.
